


The Past Hurts, but the Future is Kind

by Rickman_Alan



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jessica Jones AU, Jessica and Kilgrave are in love, Kilgrave is a good guy, Longing, Love, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickman_Alan/pseuds/Rickman_Alan
Summary: basically what I think of when I ship Kevin Thompson (Kilgrave)/Jessica Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I am just making this for fun, of course I'll keep updating the Sherlock meets Strange fic. Though for now enjoy this one work of one of my old ships. :D

  
  
  
  
  
Jessica hadn't actually wanted to run from Kevin, or his villianous name Kilgrave. But when people get involved in her relationships it usually will never end well. She wasn't leaving him of course, she was just having to go undercover for a while, to act as if she really despited, and feared her fiance of 4 years now.   
  
Things weren't as they seemed for Kevin either, he was having to make himself look like a complete cock, while trying to accomplish making Jessica safe. The truth was the matter was that a Gang of very important politic people, who indeed very much hated mutants, called M.E.A, or the Mutant Elimination Agency was out for the kill. They'd tracked Jessica down when she'd bought a bottle of cheap whiskey in a convenient store, not really like physically tracking at that moment, but rather stalking what she bought on her credit cards, and watched over her bank account to see when she made withdraws for something. Though before this story is brought here, to this point, let's start from the beginning.  
  
\---$$$---  
  
  
The happy couple happened to be strolling along, holding hands, and smiling, laughing occasionally, and when he thought no one was looking, Kevin would steal a kiss. No one knew about what they were, or what they were able to do, or even when pissed off, are a potential threat to others, instead they saw them as normal, and genuinely happy human beings. 

"Well Jessie, we've been walking for a good 3 hours, do you want to go grab a coffee, or cup of tea, and something to eat? I think I'm well beyond starved." Kevin laughed, he hadn't eaten that morning, and was actually excited about today, it was supposed to be the day they were planning their wedding, but since it was only the first day, they would only be reviewing how this wedding was to be arranged, and how it would be set up, or even where it would be, though that depended upon what they thought was comfortable to talk about first. Something had come up, their wedding arrangers decided they weren't going to help, that they didn't feel comfortable with the fact that they were helping out mutants create more mutants. And, as offending as it was, it did not in any way waver how happy Jessica, and Kevin were. If anything it just made them think of how jealous the wedding company was that they didn't have the mind control, and strength that they did.  
  
Kevin of course found a suitable place to eat when the couple walked a little further down the sidewalk, it was a nice little cafe that was small, yet efficient, just the way cafes should be. He was ordering them both some french toast with eggs, and a tea for himself. She apparently just wanted to take some from his cup when he was drinking it. Though he didn't mind at all, it was adorable and funny, because usually when she drank his favourite tea, which of course was British tea, she almost spit it right back up.   
  
The mind-controller couldn't help but stare at his very, very strong fiance, god was she a beautiful sight, her gorgeous silkly black hair was like staring at the most beautiful of night skies, her face was like looking at the face of a goddess herself, and just she was too perfect, he couldn't possibly have her without some catch. He was brought out of his slight daydreaming by hearing her cough, and chuckle before speaking, "Hey, I didn't know our food plates were on my face... Hey Kevin, you okay hun?" She was a little worried, but she kne whe was more than likely just observing her, which she didn't mind at all, but it wasn't the time.   
  
"By the way I think I saw someone stalking around our house last night, they had all black on, it looked like they were sort of reporting to someone else. It was creepy, I figured I'd tell you, but I guess our troubles aren't over yet." Kevin sighed a little, "Have you heard of that weird agency called M.E.A, apparently they're find all these mutants, stalking and if they can, they'll kill them. It was odd to hear that someone actually wanted us dead, but I guess that it is a bit common too." He looked as if he were difting off in thought, she knew it would happen one day, cynical asshole that was bullied by a mutant or something and wanted revenge. "Don't worry about them, they're just dumb pieces of shit that got bullied, or taught a lesson by a mutant and wanted attention, or an apology from them." He laughed a little at that. "Well, yeah I suppose you're right, but I worry about it, because the same thing happened with our wedding planners.. What if it's like a trending thing now?"   
  
Jessica thought that was odd yes, but she didn't mind it for now, maybe if there was another sign, or person refuses to work with them because of their forced powers. Soon enough their food and his, more like their, tea arrived, so they began to eat the food slowly, savouring the flavours of the food, and enjoying this lovely moment together. They were holding hands, and just glancing at one another with teasing looks in their eyes, sharing food, and making dirty jokes under their breaths. This was the luxury of life that everyone deserved, but life is sometimes a fickle mistress, and it could changed in a heartbeat. For now, their moments were enjoyed, and they delved into the ecstasy of their love.  
  
It was around 6 at night when the pair arrived at home, though they were making sure that they weren't followed. Luckily, the couple didn't see anyone while going inside. To make sure that no one would be intruding, or would have trouble getting in, the doors were locked, and the alarm systems were on. All that was done for the rest of the night was movie watching, a nice warm shower, and the two even made love during that time, after this they were in the bed, letting sleep take over.  
  
  
\---$$$---  
  
  
When morning arrived, Kevin had to work at a job as a small cafe manager, and Jessica had to go back to working in Alias Investigations. After exchanging goodbyes, and kissed one another, off to work they went.   
  
Since Kevin didn't work too much, he usually spent his time in the gym, working out his arms, legs, and core while waiting for Jessica to come home, or text him an update. Today was no different, he was in the mist of his jack knives when he heard his phone's ringtone start. It was Jess, so he was quick to answer, "Hey Kev, I won't be back until around 8 tonight, I know it sucks, but I have got a huge case here, with lots of money spent on it. So trust me, I really don't want to do this, but you know how work is. Anyway I'll see you in a bit okay? I really love you, bye." He understood of course, she was a busy women, which he was proud of, and he knew that even if he was important, he was not an excuse, or exception. 

So he continued to do his exercises, and work-outs while making sure his phone and wallet were safely nearby. After he finished his jack knives, he start some russian twists, doing them for about 4 minutes before having himself take a break. And he did more, more, more, and more, until finally getting home at 8:30. Jessica was there, she had gotten some take out from their favourite Japanese restraunant O'Saka, and getting their usual, brown rice with broccoli, onions, mushrooms, zucchini, and chicken. While Jessica and Kevin were eating, she told him about her encounter, "I saw this guy, he was carrying a gun, and he was talking to someone on that radio like the one I told you about yesterday... He was also staring right at me, and I guess updating, so I think we should really try to find out what the fuck is happening. It's making me feel a bit edgy.." He nodded, "I'll take care of it, but make sure to carry a weapon with you."  
  
That was the end of that conversation, it seemed like anytime they brought it up it gave them the feeling of having eyes eating into the back of their necks. The feeling of that didn't go away either, in fact when they went to bed it got worse, it was as if a black shadow-like figure was in the room, tracing the every movement of a breath they made, and it didn't faulter until Kevin finally got up, and stayed up. He was looking out of every window, and covering the curtains when he was done. 'As long as Jessie is safe.' Kevin thought as he was continuously making sure they weren't being watch, but everytime he looked out, he saw someone, standing there reporting.   
  
What the hell was going on? And why the fuck did it happen all of the sudden.. the M.E.A was only just recently released out to public, and why did it seek to eliminate the mutants? Kevin was getting a bit worried, worried for everyone like them, worried about what the outcome of the M.E.A was, and why they just decided to strike, right when things were just seeming to settle with normals, and mutants. This needed to be figured out, and stopped, the mutants were survivors, not pray to be fucked with when someone wanted to ease frustration. 


	2. Murder Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy, so it can take up to more than 6 months to update depending on my situation. Though not to worry, I'm just letting you know I'm safe and sound, but busy with school!

It had been merely 5 weeks since this scenario began, the M.I.A just began to target the Mutants, then they'd turn up missing, which they all knew what that meant. Yet somehow there were, little to no protests, it seemed like Kevin and Jessica were the only ones who were protesting; As crazy as it was, the Mutants seemed to be okay with it. 

In fact, it got so bad, that Kevin had to actually mind-control someone from the M.I.A, more than likely a minion nothing more, that had broken into their house at around 4 in the morning. That was it for Jessica, and Kevin, there was something that had to be done, it didn't matter to the couple how it was done.

"Bloody hell Jessica, you really expect us to break into the Gambio Centre, where our hunters are located, and fucking kill the Leader?" She didn't see anything wrong with her solution. "Well one, if we do that we're fucking dead, and two if we do survive that public will be up our arses! They'll be blaming the Mutants for hundreds of death inside of Gambio too!" He wasn't shouting, though he was a bit pissed that his wife would think something like that, putting the lives of every Mutant on the planet into even more danger, since millions of people will have heard of the story online, on TV, through the radio. It just was not at all a safe idea.   
  
"I know it looks bad, but if you think about it we'll also be saving the lives of every Mutant in America, once the public finds out what the M.I.A are doing, they should be on our side." Kilgrave wasn't even listening to his wife-to-be's explanation, "No, no, no... Almost everyone in America knows what's going on, and they are not on our side, we're out number, 10 to 1, just imagine how fucked we'll be if we get called out in public by the few hundred that are the bloody maniacs that wanted this to happen hm?" His British voice full of worry, worry of those out there who will do some serious damage if the couple decides to destroy the M.I.A. 

For now they didn't bother to do anything, just sat down in their living room watching movie, while just waiting for another attack. While it was very peaceful at the moment it was still a bit creepy to think that those sick mutant killing arseholes could be watching them through their snipers, or hacked into the cameras around their house and watched them through that. They  ** _had_**  to put up with it, what else could they do? With an organization that's up their arses almost 24/7, and has millions of people to support it, what  _could_ they do? But instead of letting those thoughts linger in his head, Kevin continued to watch "Law Abiding Citizen" with Jessica sleeping on his lap. 

Kevin knew what they could do, just relax and enjoy what joy life has given them for the time being. Maybe it would all be okay, though he knew it was a lie he kept thinking that phrase while dozing off with his beloved on their living room sofa.

 

-$$$-

 

 

Everything seemed divine, it had been 4 whole months since the last intrusion, or even just the last report of another missing mutant. Jessica and Kevin's troubles seemed to be over, the feeling of being watched ebbed away, and life was smooth. 

The couple were in their pool, swimming around and being playful while laughing a lot, and snogging one another until their faces were red from need of air. 

Life was normal, nothing strange was happening, life was AMAZING.

 

-$$$-

 

2 months after the blissful peace, it happened again, another mutant went missing, and the break in was worse. A grunt for M.I.A had actually stabbed, and punched both Kevin and Jessica, then he struggled to run from their harsh grip once they caught him. The wounds were not that bad, but that was a very first for them. A M.I.A grunt trying to  **kill** them. Kevin was so bloody pissed that his eyes glowed a faint purple, and Jessica's face was practically a tomato red. 

this ends here, they had truly had enough. It was time to plan for the destruction of this damned company. No more killings, no more break-ins, and no more M.I.A.

It took a bit for Jessica and Kevin to gather other mutants up, but they managed, with a small group of only about 4 to 6 people they began to make plans of how to distract the guards to get in. Either it be a fake ID, or go in powers blazing. 

The others thought it was best to distract the guards, it was smart, but it was a bit harder to plan on how exactly they could do so when the grunts, and foot-soldiers knew the difference between ordinary people, and the mutants. Luckily, a boy of only 18, named Tyler had heard of a device that allowed the abnormals to disguise their status. Brilliant.

"So, if we do happen to come in contact with these little devices how will we not get caught? I mean aren't they illegal, or won't they get us killed if we do have them and the M.I.A finds them?" Kevin asked, his voice full of curiosity. Luckily, Tyler seemed to know what he was talking about. "I've got that part, the only thing you all need to worry about is getting in, and staying undercover as best you can." Everyone else just nodded in agreement, thinking it best to agree because they couldn't risk making an idiotic problem then getting themselves killed. 

The final step was completed, the date of which this 'event' would take place. It may have been mere weeks, but to Jessica, Kilgrave, Tyler, Vincent, Helen, and Kane it was years from then. But patience was all that was needed, so the wait was on. 

 

-$$$-

 

Exactly as planned, about 4 weeks of waiting, the crew was ready for the sneak in. Kevin, who had dressed up as an older gentleman and dyed some of his hair grey, showed his fake I.D., then walked right in. Jessica was his plus one with this meeting, so she really didn't need to show fake I.D., though she also had to dress into a fancy little skirt with a blouse, and also had to dye her hair greyish in colour. Next up, Kane had dressed as a newly hired guard, allowing one of the others to take a break, luckily it was in fact routine, so guard #2 just simply left it be with a few good-nights, and things. After Kane, it was Vincent's turn, he had dressed and acted as if he were a spoiled 23 year old mamma's boy, with lot, and lots of money, so once he had paid the two outside (Kane, and Guard #1), access was immediately granted. As for Helen, and Tyler, they'd broken in (silently), taking over the camera room, as well as instructing the group on where to go.  
  
Tyler and Helen smirked evilly, then whispered to Kilgrave, Jessica, Kane, and Vincent "It's Murder Season boys." 

 

TBC


	3. Mayhem at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating, but I've been chillaxing and enjoying my break for as long as possible. Anyways, enjoy loves!

**Previously on _The Past Hurts, but the Future is Kind_**

 

_It had been nearly 5 weeks since the last scenario began, the M.I.A just began to target the Mutants, then they'd turn up missing, which they all knew what that meant._

_"Bloody hell Jessica, you really expect us to break into the Gambio Centre, where our hunters are located, and fucking kill the Leader?"_

_Everything was divine, it had been 4 whole months since the last intrusion, or even just the last report of another missing mutant. Jessica and Kevin's troubles seemed to be over, the feeling of being watched ebbed away, and life was smooth._

_Life was normal, nothing strange was happening, life was AMAZING._

_2 months after the blissful peace, it happened again, another mutant went missing, and the break in was worse. A grunt for M.I.A had actually stabbed, and punched both Kevin and Jessica, then he struggled to run from their harsh grip once they had caught him. The wounds were not that bad, but that was the very first for them. A M.I.A grunt trying to **kill** them. Kevin was so bloody pissed that his eyes were glowing a faint purple, and Jessica's face was practically tomato red. _

_Tyler and Helen smirked evilly, then whispered to Kilgrave, Jessica, Kane, and Vincent, "It's Murder Season boys."_

 

**Now**

 

Kilgrave and Jessica walked into the building after getting a 'good to go' from one of the security guards. Though they knew Kane would more than likely get caught, the couple had to keep going.   
  
Luckily though, Kane had never even got suspicion when he entered.   
  
The guards were in full gear armour, helms, body armour, leg armour, knee-pads, arm armour, elbow-pads, and a metal like exterior. The guns they had were not to kill right away, but to shoot once then let the victim bleed out for about a day, or two. Cringing at the thought, Kilgrave at to think about something else, like their future with kids, and that put his fear away.   
  
It didn't take but a few minutes to arrive at the central office, there, the leader of M.E.A would be. Just thinking about killing him made the whole crew excited.   
  
Before they could do that though, they had to plant a few explosives around the areas of weakness, allowing the building to collapse, after the assassination. With that in mind, Tyler, and Helen spoke.  _"Alright, we have visuals of the weak points, but be on alert, guards are everywhere, the place is crawling with them."_ Helen laughed in the mic,  _"It's like mosquitoes on a hot summer day."_ Jessica didn't care about the security, she knew how to handle it when the guards were alerted, or suspicious.   
  
After a few minutes of discussion, Kane went out to locate, and mark the weak points, whilst Kevin and Jessica went into the meeting room to meet the leader. Tyler kept a close ear on the conversations of the plans in the meeting, and Helen never even such as blinked as she kept an eye on the cameras. This was a risky job, which meant that no one could miss a millisecond of action, or they'll potentially be fucked if they do blink.  
  
xxx  
  
  Kilgrave went sent out to patrol the area, there must not be anything in the way of their plan. Any flaw could be a means of death for Kane, Vincent, Jessica and himself. 

His face was covered with the usual grunt gear making him appear like he was unimportant so no one would ever acknowledge him. Sweat began to bead as it seemed eerily quiet and not a single guard had passed by the area, 

soon enough he heard an alarm go off.  _Break in on 3rd floor._

Helen and Tyler had apparently blinked because the M.E.A systems had detected active bombs that were not authorized.  _shit._

Kilgrave had turned around and yelled down the stairs "We've been found! RUUUN!" Though he was right it seemed it took a bit to reach Kilgrave, 

Without a warning the soldiers began to shoot. The constant bouncing and clinging of bullets surrounding him as well as the occasional sting or burn as one hit him. 

The mutant shot back as much as possible whilst heading toward the nearest exit, sealing off the door then running out but the bullets didn't stop. "Direct hit!" 

A grunt had shot Kilgrave down, blood pouring from his chest and onto the rather expensive looking floor. One of the men had grabbed Kevin to drag him to some laboratory to do some rather twisted experiments or just tests to see how useful he may be against the rest of mutant kind. 

It would only be when Jessica escaped with the others that she noticed her husband's prolonged absence, worry instantly filled her and she even tried going back for him. 

"It's too late! He likely dead or guarded heavily, either way we're not coming out alive if we go back in." Kane told her bluntly as they dragged her along, Jessica didn't fight it, honestly she was too tired to do so and so she accepted what happened for now. 

"We'll be back better equipt, for now we'd better just pray for him Jones." Said Tyler while the gang went back to their penthouse. 

What was Jessica to do now? She had nothing left if Kevin was gone, or at least nothing until their baby was born. For now, they could only pray. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I keep changing the abbreviations of the 'company', but understand they both mean the same thing. 
> 
> M.E.A- Mutant Elimination Agency
> 
> M.I.A- Mutant Intelligence Agency


End file.
